Lost Paradise
by Orion per se Malfoy
Summary: Un engaño que destrozo a un inocente corazón, y existencialismos corrompidos por la avaricia; justo cuando nos damos cuenta de que existe el paraíso: ya lo hemos perdido.


Sumary: Un engaño que destrozo a un inocente corazón, y existencialismos corrompidos por la avaricia; justo cuando nos damos cuenta de que existe el paraíso: ya lo hemos perdido.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene M-Preg. ¿Qué es M-Preg? Es el abréviatelo de Masculine Pregnant, o hombre embarazado. Como se han de suponer, esta historia es Yaoi, o Slash. Como prefieran. No apta para personas que no gustan de este género. Por lo que pediré que se abstengan de dejar malos comentarios; ¡Yo no les obligue a leerla!

Disclaimer: Los personajes en la historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creadora y a las debidas firmas corporativas correspondientes; hago la historia sin fines de lucro o ganancia de por medio.

No obstante, la trama y los OCC van de mi cuenta.

Que disfruten.

Lost Paradise.

Prólogo.

La habitación estaba tenuemente ambientada por una suave luz violeta proveniente de la pequeña lámpara de la pared de enfrente. Su respiración era suave y monótona, un poco más lenta que siempre. Estaba sumergido en un sinfín de recuerdos que le traían amargura a su alma y hacían a su corazón sentirse opreso por algo que siempre deseo olvidar, pero que el tiempo se empeñaba en recordárselo. Cada maldito detalle era un sinfín de destellos pasados, recuerdos suprimidos, y palabras dolorosas que escuchaba como relámpagos en su cabeza. Suspiro y miro hacia abajo, dejando que una suave y dulce sonrisa se apoderara de su boca.

Una vez más, no resistiendo la tentación, paso una mano por aquellos suaves cabellos, tan negros como los propios, con la ligera diferencia de que estos eran más domables y tenían un ligero brillo platino. El pequeño que dormía en la pequeña cama era hermoso. Su hijo, debía argumentar. Estaba orgulloso de él, y todo lo que este representaba. Todo lo que siempre deseo, su familia. Subió las sabanas cuando vio que tembló un poco y beso su frente, levantándose de la silla donde estaba, apagando la luz y encaminándose hasta la puerta entreabierta de la habitación.

— ¿Papi…? —El corto murmullo, en el sentido contrario de donde estaba, y de donde se había levantado, lo hizo girarse para enfrentar a su otro pequeño, el gemelo del que ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Había alzado su cabeza de la almohada por los pasos de su padre. Tenía los parpados casi cerrándose y una expresión que denotaba puro cansancio.

—Ya te hacia dormido, amor. —Le dijo, suspirando y acercándose. Acaricio la tibia mejilla, logrando sacarle una tímida sonrisa y que se pusiera a juguetear entre las sabanas. Sus ojos se habían abierto con regocijo y con más vida que hace un momento.

—No tengo sueño…—argumento en su defensa, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza y cubriéndose con el cobertor hasta desaparecer por completo, dejando a la vista sus delicados dedos, tratando de huir de la réplica, que de seguro vendría, de su papá. El adulto hombre, suspiro con una sonrisa pronto a ser una suave risilla. Movió las sabanas, sorprendiendo a su chiquillo quien lanzo un suave chillido, y se quito el calzado, subiendo a la cama y abrazando a su pequeño. Los ojos del jovencito se abrieron aun más sorprendidos, mostrando un brillo plateado en sus ojos. Eran un verde suave, refulgente y mesclado con plata, parecían estrellas de una galaxia lejana.

— ¿Te parece si te acompaño, sólo hasta que te duermas? —El pequeño sonrió abiertamente y se abrazo a su torso, restregando su rostro y haciendo de su rubio cabello, una maraña irreparable hasta la mañana siguiente. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon el mullido paso de algo acercándose hasta ellos. No tardaron mucho en reconocerlo. Era su hermanito, quien se había despertado, y venía con su manta y un peluche pequeño de un perro negro.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Morgan? —El pequeño rubio alzo parte de su cuerpo y vio a su tímido hermano pequeño tratando de decir algo, pero que al parecer esperaba ser rechazado por la forma en que se veía tan nervioso. Suspiro dramáticamente, captando la atención de su padre con ese gesto, que no supo ocultar la cómplice sonrisa—. Eres un miedoso, Morgan…—el pequeño bajo el rostro, a punto de echarse a llorar, haciendo que aquellas dos grandes y hermosas gemas verdes se empañaran—. Ven aquí…, queda espacio para ti y Pady.

El jovencito sonrió abiertamente, subiendo a la cama y siendo abrazado por su hermano y su padre: —No deberías tratarlo de ese modo. ¿O debo recordarte quien tenía miedo a la oscuridad hasta hace un par de meses? —luego de esto, le sonrió con premura y burla.

— ¡Papá! No delante de Morgan…—ahogo un pequeño atisbo de risa mordiendo sus labios. Morgan no había prestado mucha atención a los murmullos, estaba siendo mimado por su adorado hermano mayor. Aunque sólo fuesen por unos minutos, Elliot era el mayor de los dos. Su padre continúo mimándolos, dejando de lado el ceño fruncido de su pequeño Elliot por haber degradado su autoridad delante de Morgan—. Después no me hará caso cuando lo corrija.

—Morgan siempre te respetara, eres su héroe, después de todo. —Cuando dijo esto, su pequeño sonrió, pasando una de sus manos por los negros cabellos de su querido y mimoso hermanito. Morgan había sucumbido al cansancio y, lamentablemente, él también estaba pronto a hacer lo mismo.

—No, papá, nuestro héroe siempre has sido tú…—su padre sonrió, pero estaba algo triste. Sus pequeños sólo tenían siete años, y no conocían aún toda la verdad tras todas aquellas sonrisas que siempre lograban sacarle. Ellos eran lo único que lo hacía feliz. Ya nada era igual que en aquel tiempo donde contaba con la ayuda de aquellos que consideraba sus _amigos_.

Soltó un lánguido suspiro, y cuando volvió a ver a Elliot, vio como este ya acompañaba a Morgan en el mundo de los sueños. Sólo ellos, nadie más. Sólo una sonrisa de sus pequeños era lo que necesitaba para olvidarse, aunque fuese por unos minutos, de los fantasmas que lo atormentaban. Nunca se arrepentiría de las decisiones que había tomado, _nadie_ le hizo cambiar esa decisión que lo llevo a donde estaba ahora. Porque esos dos que descansaban murmurando su nombre, eran su todo, su universo.

Un plof lo hizo mirar hacia la puerta, donde una pequeña criatura de ojos saltones, grandes y verdes claro, lo miraba con una extensa sonrisa. El hombre se levanto y arropo bien a los pequeños, sin que se sobresaltaran por sus movimientos. Les dio un beso en las mejillas y se encamino a la salida.

—Son unos niños muy especiales, amo—murmuro siguiendo al señor y cabeza de la casa.

—Lo sé, y son todo lo que tengo y amo. —Después de decir esto, se detuvo y miro a la pequeña criatura con una pose altanera y una ceja alzada, signo inequívoco de que estaba molesto. El elfo se sobresalto y comenzó a temblar—. Dobby, deja de hacer eso. —Le amonesto, riendo un poco y relajando su postura. Se inclino y poso su mano desnuda sobre la calva cabeza—. ¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme amo? Dobby, eres mi amigo, no un simple sirviente aun así lo establezca el contrato mágico que pactaste conmigo. Nunca te veré como menos…

El elfo regalo una sonrisa: — Es la fuerza de la costumbre, Harry.

—Pues cambia esas costumbres, amigo mío. Ya son obsoletas —Harry y Dobby rieron un poco, abiertamente, no alzando la voz para no despertar a los jóvenes.

— ¿Cuándo piensas decirles, Harry? Ya se acerca la edad donde puedan saberlo, y contantemente preguntan _eso_…—Harry suspiro y siguió caminando al lado de Dobby.

—No tengo idea de cuando pueda hacerlo. Sin mentirte, tengo miedo. Miedo de que me odien y no quieran saber de mí. Miedo a que me rechacen. —Sólo el pensar en eso lo hacía querer llorar. No soportaría escuchar de los labios de sus pequeños un "te odio", o un "te aborrezco".

—Eres un melodramático, Harry. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cobarde? Y deja de pensar en cosas que nunca ocurrirán. Ellos te aman, te adoran. Prácticamente eres su todo, en su día a día. —Harry sonrió anchamente con los comentarios de Dobby. El elfo se había convertido en su confidente en todos esos años, y era quien siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo cuando se encontraba completamente abatido—. Además, Harry, según recuerdo; tú no eres culpable de nada. Las situaciones se presentaron y por juegos del destino estuviste presente en ellas. Tomaste una decisión drástica que cambio todo tú mundo. Si te arrepientes de haber traído al mundo a esos que duerme allí dentro, entonces…

— ¡Jamás! Me escuchaste, Dobby, jamás me he arrepentido de eso. Y no habrá día en que lo haga. Son mis hijos, los amo, los adoro. Puede que no tenga lo que antes _creí_ tener. Pero ellos son algo mas allá de todo lo pensé. —Los ojos de su amo brillaban tan verdes como una esmeralda recién pulida. Dobby sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con ternura. Él tampoco se arrepentía de haber acompañado a Harry—. Hice una nueva vida, alejado de todo aquello que era una mentira. Dobby—mordió su labio inferior y dudo por un instante—, ¿crees que me he equivocado en alguna de mis decisiones?

—En ninguna, Harry. Ninguna de tus decisiones ha sido un error. Has sufrido mucho, quien mejor que yo para saberlo, y te has levantado y luchado contra todo lo que se oponía a tu felicidad. Cortaste todos los hilos que te ataban a una falsa fantasía, dictada por caudillos que deseaban más de lo que podían tener. ¿Cómo puede alguien que ama vivir, equivocarse en decisiones que lo llevaron a la grandeza? Harry, eres el amo de tu vida y destino…, no existe algo de lo que tengas que arrepentirte.

El elfo recibió a Harry entre sus pequeños brazos y lo dejo llorar lánguidamente. Lo necesitaba, lo sabía. Siempre era así cuando pensaba en cosas que debió haber olvidado.

—Me alegro tanto de que aquel día me descubrieras, Dobby. No sé que hubiera hecho sin nadie a mi lado. Aún ahora, estoy solo.

—No, no lo estas. Me tienes a mí. Y como olvidar a aquellos dos príncipes. Morgan es un amor, y lo has criado con todo lo que nunca tuviste, a ambos. Elliot es todo un caballero, elegante y modesto. El príncipe en el corcel blanco de toda princesa. Y ambos siempre te acompañaron junto conmigo desde aquel día. Nunca, me oyes Harry Potter, nunca has estado solo. Ni un mísero día desde hace ocho años atrás.

Harry soltó una pequeña risilla entre lágrimas: —Te has aprendido todos esos libros de poesía y romanticismo que siempre lees, ¿verdad, Dobby?

El elfo encogió sus pequeños hombros sonriendo: — Algo hay que hacer para desviar los nervios cuando tus angelitos se ponen en plan macabro.

Harry soltó una lánguida carcajada, divertido ante las expresiones de Dobby. Ese elfo era verdaderamente una píldora para olvidar las malas tensiones de su vida.

—Sera mejor que descanses, Harry. Mañana debes llevarlos al colegio muy temprano.

—Sí, tienes razón. También tengo que asistir a la reunión de padres y maestros. ¡Merlín! Tendré que reunirme con todas esas estiradas y mujeres casadas que no dejan de mirarme raro. —lazo algo parecido a un lamentoso murmullo. Dobby reía entre dientes mientras Harry se recomponía y alisaba su largo cabello, apartándolos de sus labios.

—Ya deja el melodrama y vete a dormir. Además, ninguna de esas señoras captara tu atención cuando tus gustos _tiran_ a otra _dirección_.

Harry hizo un elegante puchero antes de sacarle la lengua a Dobby: —Vale, me iré a dormir y te dejare, don gruñón. Buenas noches, Dobby. Que tengas _dulces_ sueños.

—Y yo te los deseo a ti, Harry. —Dejo de lado la insinuación de su amo, despidiéndolo.

Harry se despidió, meneando la mano mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la derecha, su habitación. Nunca le gusto dormir muy alejado de sus pequeños. Dobby sonrió y desapareció, también tendría que levantarse temprano para preparar los almuerzos de los pequeños. Cierto, nunca se arrepentiría de haber seguido a Harry y su decisión.


End file.
